COMENZO CON UN BESO
by swag-yolo-lol
Summary: Se dice que para que una chica se enamore, se necesita tiempo, amor, alegria y...UN BESO! Al menos es el caso de Rainbow Dash, una chica que no conoce el amor, ni en lo mas minimo, pero...un beso lo cambiara todo? Heh, no lo se, tal vez los besos sean magicos despues de todo...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_HOLAAAA SEP SOY YO…Y HOY LES TRAEGO OTRO FIC QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OCURRIO A LA MITAD DE LA NOCHE..Y POS YOLO…EL NOMBRE ES BASADO EN UN ANIME QUE SE LLAMA "ITAZURA NA KISS" POR SU TRADICCION "COMENZO CON UN BESO" (OOO ESO CREEO YO HEHE) SI YA VIERON ESE ANIME, NAH NO PIENSEN QUE EL FIC TRATARA DE LO MISMO…SOLO EL NOMBRE DISFRUTEN! -

_MLP:FIM. NO ME PERTENECE…ES PROPIEDAD DE LAURENT FAUST Y HASBRO…_

"_**COMENZO CON UN BESO"**_

_Introducción:_

Haay…el amor…ese sentimiento que te hace caminar en nubes, ser feliz, cursi…que te hace…-vomitar 7.7

-RAINBOW?!

-QUE?! Es la verdad!

Hay personas que de plano no creen en el amor…¿Por qué? Hmmm hay varias razones…una traición,miedo o el simple hecho de que jamas en su vida lo han experimentado y no quieren hacerlo por que temen verse débiles o perder su reputación si son duros y frios…como es el caso de Rainbow Dash, ella sabia o al menos pensaba que era imposible que se enamorara…pero…este dia lo cambiara todo…

Fin de la introducción…

_**Les gusto?! Si?! Si?! Bueno, no tardare tanto en actualizar…pero lo hare antes de actualizar "All to myself" se los aseguro…tal vez mañana o…en un rato… este no se si será un fic corto…pero buenooo…este como verán solo fue la introducción corta pero entretenida…I think so…nos vemos pringaos! Hasta la otra! Y coman patatas, son buenas para el organis…mo/? Byes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**COMENZO CON UN BESO"**_

**Capitulo 1-Un pequeño/gran incidente…**

-Ahhh…escuela…POR CELESTIA QUE FLOJERA!-Se decía a si misma Rainbow Dash, tenia un cabello de los colores del arcoíris hasta la mitad de la espalda,unos ojos color magenta, no era muy alta pero tampoco muy enana, era baja de estatura pero…no tanto

Rainbow Dash estaba intentando levantarse y en todos sus intentos se quedaba dormida de nuevo…digamos que es de esas personas que ponen 500 alarmas cada minuto por si no se levantan a la hora determinada…y para el colmo no se levantan con ninguna, después de unos minutos Dash se levanto algo adormilada y vio el reloj de su celular

-Perfecto…aun es algo temprano…-dijo esta haciendo varios ejercicios matutinos…sep…es muy deportiva…luego de todos sus ejercicios ,se metio a la ducha…salio con su ropa casual la cual estaba conformada por Converse, jeans, una playera suelta, una chaqueta, guantes de motociclista y si acaso una gorra y se paro frente a su espejo

-Heh…simplemente soy asombrosa!-se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba a desayunar algo-Veamos…frutas…verduras…frutas…verduras…y frutas…oh y mas verduras…agua…carne…OH SANTO CIELO POR FIN ALGO DIFERENTE!...Nah flojera…-penso la misma mientras solo agarraba una manzana y le daba una mordida

-OH MALDICION LLEGARE TARDE!-Grito Dash mientras agarraba su mochila y salía corriendo

*EN CANTERLOT UNIVERSITY (…hay dios que original eh…me mate buscándole nombre we 7.7)*

-Donde estará Rainbow?-pregunto la cereb…digo Twilight, un poco baja de estatura pero mucho mas alta que Dash, cabello purpura muuuuy oscuro con 2 franjas rosa y violeta y ojos morados

-Seguramente esta viniendo dulzura-respondio Applejack, alta, rubia con ojos verdes y ligeras pecas en el rostro

-M-me preocupa, espero que este bien…-dijo Fluttershy una hermosa chica, baja de estatura, solo un centímetro mas alta que Dash, cabello rosa palido largo y ojos turquesas

-Pues espero que valga la pena su retraso…oh…piensenlo, tal vez este interesándose mas por la moda y este decidiendo que ponerse…-Dijo Rarity, alta, de cabello largo morado con algunos bucles y ojos azul rey con sombra celeste

-OOOOH tal vez este en una fiesta! O comiendo pastel…o fue raptada por cupcakes gigantes hehe-dijo felizmente Pinkie Pie, medio alta, con cabello esponjado rosa no tan largo y ojos azules

-Cuantos cupcakes comiste esta mañana Pinkie?-pregunto Twilight algo preocupada

-Hmmm COMO 26! Hehehe-dijo Pinkie mientras se comia uno en ese momento-…27…

-Pues al menos no pasan de 40…esta bien-decia Applejack mientras esperaba a Rainbow junto con las demás en la entrada

-N-No es esa Rainbow?...-pregunto Fluttershy

-SI! RAINBOW DASH! POR AQUÍ!-Grito Pinkie

-Y no…no se interesa por la moda aun…-dijo Rarity dándose un Face palm

-Ya vine…lamento la tardanza chicas…me quede dormida…otra vez hehehe-afirmo Rainbow

-Yo admito que igual me quede dormida…por suerte My Prince me hablo por celular y me levante…haaay…el amor!-Dijo Rarity juntando ambas manos a un lado de su rostro y ponía rostro de enamorada

-Y…Ya va a empezar…-dijeron Applejack y Dash al unisono mientras se daban un face palm

-Creeo que mejor me regreso a mi cama…-dijo Dash mientras se daba vuelta

-Oh! Puedo ir?! Si?! SI?!-pregunto Pinkie brincando

-Y…lo arruinaste…-dijo Dash mirando a Pinkie con cara de WTF?

-A-Ah no quisiera interrumpir pero…u-un chico nuevo acaba de entrar a la universidad

-Oh si había escuchado de el…Celestia me lo comento esta mañana…-dijo Twilight anotando cosas en un cuaderno

-Hmmm pues dicen que es muy atlético y que era el mejor en su otra escuela…-dijo Applejack tomando un jugo de manzana

-Con que lo es eh?...entonces será una buena competencia…claro…soy mucho mejor que el pero…hay que darle la oportunidad de ser competencia…-dijo Dash poniendo anbos brazos tras su cabeza y caminando adelante

-APENAS ENTRE QUIERO SER SU PRIMERA MEJOR AMIGA! ^^-grito Pinkie emocionada mientras brincaba al lado de Dash

-E-Espero que sea buena persona…-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Seguro lo será…y tal vez sea un amor para Dash eh? Eh?-dijo Rarity coquetamente dándole golpes con el codo a Dash mientras caminaba con todas

-Agh…Rarity ya te he dicho que NO me interesa el "amor"…7.7-dijo Dash algo estresada

-Rainbow…tienes que aceptar que en algún momento el amor llegara a ti…-dijo Twilight mientras guardaba el cuaderno en su mochila

-Twilight tiene razón terroncito…-dijo Applejack

-Eh…se claro como digan…debo irme…hay se ven…-se despidió Dash mientras se iba a su clase

-Hey Dash!-la llamo un chico que es parte del equipo de Soccer en el cual esta Dash

-Hey! Que hay viejo!-dijo Dash acercandoce a el

-Ya supiste lo de el chico nuevo?-pregunto

-Eh…si lo supe…-respondio Dash recordando lo que dijo Rarity

-Todos están afuera, al parecer ya llego…vamos?!

-Hmmm…pues si eso significa perder clase…Vamos!-dijo Dash llendo a donde estaba el nuevo junto con su compañero

*AFUERA*

-Como te llamas?, tienes novia?,que edad tienes?,puedo casarme contigo?,te puedo violar?, cállate tu eres hombre!-decian varias chicas incluyendo algunos Gays que había en la escuela…y los novios de algunas chicas que solo lo observaban feo

-Eh…mucho gusto…me llamo Soarin, estoy soltero, no lo se, y…claro que NO!-respondio Soarin, un chico alto, muy sexy, de cabello azul marino algo largo y ojos verde esmeralda

-ES TAN LINDO!, QUE SEXY!,Esos ojos oh por dios!, vamos a violarlo en la nocheee, ya te dije que tu no Brad!, ah… :,(

-Eh…debo irme…un gusto en conocerlos en serio…bueno nos vemos…-dijo Soarin retrocediendo para luego caminar a la puerta de entrada

*CON DASH*

-Agh…que habra sido todo ese relajo?!-pregunto Dash algo alterada y confundida mientras abria la puerta de la entrada para salir, pero coincidió que en ese momento Soarin estaba entrando haciendo que chocaran y se dieran un beso

-…-Dash se quedo paralizada,confundida,sonrojada y algo molesta…pues como no lo estaría si ese fue su primer beso, extrañamente no le desagrado, de hecho le gustaba sabia a Pay de manzana casero y a menta…luego de unos segundos Dash correspondio al beso por impulso

-pero quien es esta chica?!...bueno creo que es una chica…por que esta besándome?!...-penso Soarin mas que nada confundido, pero el beso se hacia cada vez mas intenso por parte de Dash asi que no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder, confundido pero correspondio

-…Q-Q-Q-QUE CREES QUE ACABAS DE HACER PERVERTIDO?!-dijo Dash muy roja separándose de el, la verdad no quería pero lo hizo por 2 razones, 1-falta de aire y 2-no tenia ni la menor idea de quien carajo la estaba besando, claro que nunca en su vida admitiría que le gusto…ni ella misma quería aceptarlo

-Y-YO?! Si tu fuiste la que comenzó a corresponder…-dijo Soarin aun confundido y un poco sonrojado

-E-Es tu culpa!-se defendió Dash aun muy roja

-Por que mi culpa?-pregunto Soarin

-P-por besar tan bien…-murmuro Dash apenas audible

-Disculpa, que?-pregunto Soarin confundido ya que no le entendio en nada a Dash

-N-NADA NADA! IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!-Dijo Dash mas sonrojada de lo que estaba pensando que este la había escuchado y seria el fin de su reputación

-agh..como sea…lo lamento de verdad…no fue mi intención besarte…acepta mis disculpas por favor…-se disculpo Soarin tomando suavemente la mano de Dash y le daba un beso

-e-e-e-esta-b-bien…-tartamudeo Dash aun mas sonrojada (dios se va a morir o que onda?! XD)-P-PERO SI LO VUELVES A HACER TE DARE UNA BUENA PALIZA!-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pues jamas se han disculpado de esa manera con ella…JAMAS ni en las peores circunstancias.

-Dime, cual es tu nombe?-pregunto Soarin con una calida sonrisa

-R-Rainbow Dash…la única y mas asombrosa!-dijo Dash ya mas calmada y menos sonrojada

-un gusto Rainbow…soy Soarin y es un placer conocerte…aunque no fue una manera muy…normal de conocernos a mi parecer hehe

-S-Si…hehehe-dijo Dash viendo a Soarin a los ojos

*EN UN SALON CERCA DE LA ENTRADA*

-N-N-NO PUEDO CREERLO!-Grito Pinkie

-Ni yo! Dash dio su primer beso con el nuevo!-dijo Twilight

-NO! ME REFERIA A QUE DASH SE HIZO AMIGA DE EL ANTES QUE YO!-dijo Pinkie

-Tranquila dulzura…después de clases puedes ser su amiga…-dijo Applejack dándole ligeras palmadas a Pinkie en el hombro

-OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!

-Estoy tan feliz por Dash!-dijo Fluttershy

-SI! SU PRIMER BESO! Y NO LO GOLPEO! DE HECHO CORRESPONDIO! Y ESTABA SONROJADA! DASH ESTABA SONROJADA!-dijo Rarity impactada

*RING RING*

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos que ya va a entrar el profesor…-sugirio Twilight mientras todas asentían y se sentaban.


	3. Chapter 2-M-MALDITAS HORMONAS

"_**COMENZO CON UN BESO"**_

**Capitulo 2-"M-Malditas hormonas!"**

-E-E-Es mejor que v-vaya a clases…-dijo Dash tratando de no ver los hermosos ojos de Soarin y dándose vuelta para irse

-Espera!-dijo Soarin tomándola de la mano ocasionando que esta se sonrojara y molestara levemente

-Oye!, si quieres que te perdone por lo de el b-b-beso…tendras que evitar el contacto físico conmigo al menos que yo lo permita OK?!...-dijo Dash a lo que Soarin asintió-…bien…que quieres?-pregunto Dash ya menos sonrojada

-Eh…veras…ayer la directora me dijo que cuando llegue…debo ir a su oficina para que me de mis horarios de clases…-dijo Soarin sin terminar algo avergonzado, a lo que Dash capto a que se referia

-Quieres que te acompañe por que no sabes donde es la dirección?...-pregunto Dash

-Eh…si…pero yo entiendo si no p….!-Soarin fue interrumpido por Dash, quien lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la oficina de Celestia la cual atendio a Soarin y le dio los horarios

***5 MINUTOS LUEGO***

-Gracias!-se despidió Soarin saliendo de la oficina con Dash-…ella esa muy amable…

-Si lo se…eh…con que maestro te toca ahora?...-pregunto Dash tratando de parecer que no le importa

\- con el profesor Shon…-Respondio Soarin

-AH IGUAL YO!...D-D-D-Digo…bien por ti viejo…-dijo Dash actuando un poco mas relajada

-Bueno su clase empezó hace 10 minutos asi que…

-OH MIER** ES CIERTO VAMOS!-Dijo Dash corriendo junto con Soarin a la clase del tal profesor Shon

***En la clase***

**~TOC TOC~**

-Pase…-se escucho una voz masculina

-Eh…buenos días vie…Profesor…-dijo Dash entrando con Soarin detrás de ella

-Señorita Rainbow Dash, la clase empezó hace 12 minutos…(si se demoraron 2 minutos en llegar)-dijo Shon serio

-Lo siento, es que acompañe al nuevo a buscar su horario y pues…el igual esta en esta clase…-dijo Dash

-Buenos días Profesor…lamentamos la tardanza en serio…soy Soarin-se presento

-HOLA SOARIN!, EL DESTINO NOS UNIO, YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO LO ACOSES BRAD! TU ERES HOMBRE!, Ohh… :,( -dijeron varias chicas de la clase y un gay que ama a Soarin (Nah, ni se nota verdad?...)

-…-Dash sentía algo que nunca sintió antes en ese momento, al ver a las chicas mirando de esa manera a Soarin, asi que sin siquiera pensarlo, se aferro al fuerte brazo de Soarin como si tratara de demostrar que es suyo

-…esa Dash que se trae con el?, nos lo quiere quitar…,lo quiere violar igual que nosotras seguramente…,Co** que te calles Brad!, oooh… :,( -se escuchaban murmuros de los de la clase al ver a Dash de esa manera

-D-Dash que haces?...-pregunto Soarin un poco sonrojado, pero mas que nada, confundido por la acción de Rainbow

-L-L-Lo siento!-dijo Dash soltándolo muy sonrojada y apenada

-No importa…-dijo Soarin dándole una calida sonrisa que provoco que Dash bajara un poco la mirada y tuviera una extraña sensación en el estomago, ni ella sabia que era…pero tuvo algunas ideas que luego de pensarlas se abofeteo-N-no Dash, no pienses en eso…q-que solo te haya dado tu primer beso no significa nada…además…apenas lo conociste hace varios minutos…pero…que tal si…NO! Ya deja de pensar asi…te pareces a Rarity…agh…-pensaba Dash confundida y sonrojada

-Bueno, pasen a sus lugares…Joven Soarin, hay un haciento vacio junto a Rainbow Dash y otro junto a Lightning dust, puede tomar el que desee…-sugirio Shon

-…-Dash vio a Lightning Dust, una chica de cabello corto tipo color ambar la cual estaba viendo y sonriendole sexymente a Soarin, Dash conocia a esa chica, era muy… impulsiva por asi decirlo…y muuuy muy en el fondo Dash no quería que Soarin se sentase a lado de Lightning…era como si lo quisiera para ella sola…claro que no lo admitiría ni para ella misma…-Idiota, te sentaras conmigo!-ordeno Dash sonrojada jalando a Soarin hasta la silla al lado de la suya

-No que evitara el contacto físico contigo?-pregunto soarin incrédulo

-Dije que lo evitaras al menos que este de acuerdo y…es diferente, ya que yo soy la que te esta tocando…-dijo Dash seria

-De acuerdo… Jefa…-dijo Soarin en tono burlon pero adorable para Dash muy muuuy en el fondo

-CALLATE I-IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!-Grito Dash sonrojada

***DESPUES DE LA CLASE CON SHON***

-Dash…despierta…-decia Soarin el cual observaba dormir a Dash la cual no despertaba-…Dash…-Soarin se desespero asi que se le ocurrio algo-…mi bella durmiente…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Dash y le plantaba un beso en la cabeza

-…QUE RAYOS?!-dijo Dash despertándose de golpe mientras volteaba a ver a Soarin muuuy sonrojada-…q-que-que te dije sobre el contacto físico?!-pregunto, mas bien, grito Dash molesta pero sonrojada

-Lo siento, creeme que no quería hacerlo pero no despertabas…-dijo Soarin cubriendose para que Dash no lo golpee

-…ah…idiota…e-es mejor que salgamos…-dijo Dash algo triste por lo que dijo Soarin

-Tienes razón "_Dashie"-_Dijo Soarin mientras se paraba dejando a una Rainbow Dash sonrojada

-m-m-me llamaste Dashie…-dijo Dash bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Si…te molesta?...-pregunto Soarin sonriéndole

-…E-Estupido…-dijo Dash mientras se paraba y le daba un golpe a Soarin en el brazo

-AUCH!, y eso por que?-pregunto Soarin sobándose el brazo

-Por decirme apodos sin consultarme…-dijo Dash mientras salía y cerraba la puerta dejando a Soarin confundido y adolorido al mismo tiempo

-…Hehe…idiota…-dijo Dash recordando el beso y como Soarin la llamo Dashie, poco a poco un sonrojo y una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro-…AGH! M-MALDITAS HORMONAS!-Grito Dash sonrojada mientras se iba dejando a Soarin forever alone en el salón

-…-

-Agh…No vienes Soar?...-pregunto Dash mientras abria La puerta del salón donde estaba Soarin

-S-Si…Soar?...-pregunto Soarin algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo que Dash volviera a sonrojarse ligeramente

-Si…me debias una por llamarme Dashie…estúpido…-dijo Dash

-Eres mi Dashie…-dijo juguetonamente Soarin

-Y tu un estúpido…-dijo Dash evitando sonrojarse

-Soy tu estúpido…verdad?-dijo Soarin mientras reia

-Si…DIGO NO! IDIOTA ESTUPIDO!-dijo Dash sonrojada de la vergüenza

-Mi Dashie…-dijo Soarin mientras recibia un golpe de la todavía sonrojada Dash-auch…

-Haha, estúpido!-dijo Dash con una sonrisa mientras se iba con sus amigas junto con Soarin

_~Well I just wish we could come back _

_One more time and begin it_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere_

_Somewhere in it~_

_MARIANAS TRENCH-HAVEN´T HAD ENOUGH_


	4. Chapter 3-sexy sexy Soarin

"**COMENZO CON UN BESO"**

**Capitulo ****3****-"Sexy…sexy Soarin"**

Ya una vez en la cafetería, Rainbow le presento a Soarin a sus amigas, las cuales le dieron la bienvenida amistosamente, inclusive Pinkie, quien después de reclamarle como por 10 minutos a Dash, le dio un pastelito a Soarin, acto que asusto un poco a Soarin pero lo acepto con una gran sonrisa…

-Hey chico…-dijo Dash dándole un golpe a Soarin en el hombro

-Que pasa chica?-dijo Soarin devolviéndole el golpe a Dash pero un poco mas fuerte

-Que te parece si vas a comprar mi almuerzo?...no tengo muchas ganas de caminar-dijo Dash

-Oh claro Dash!.dijo Soarin sonriéndole y llendo a la fila

-E-Espera Soarin! El dinero!-dijo Dash

-Descuida, yo lo pagare, después de todo aun me siento mal por lo de esta mañana ehehe-dijo Soarin alejándose y llendo a la fila

-Ah…claro…-dijo Dash

-Ahahahahaha si

-parece agradable, cierto Dash?-dijp Twilight viendo a Dash la cual no prestaba atención alguna

-…querida?...-pregunto Rarity tratando de llamar la atención de Dash

-…-Dash solo se encontraba viendo un punto en especifico, era algo grande, no tanto pero muy sexy en su opinión, seee era el trasero de Soarin, sep…eso, Soarin llevaba un pantalón super ajustado el cual hacia que se le marcara un poco, Dash estaba sonrojada y babeando, aunque quisiera dejar de ver, su subconciente no la dejaba, era como si fuera su obligación verlo, no había tanta bronca con eso solo que no era algo muy normal en Dash que digamos

-Dash me estas escuchando?!-pregunto Twilight estresada

-Terroncito estas bien?!-pregunto Applejack mas que nada preocupada ya que su amiga no se movia y mucho menos parpadeaba

-Rainbow?-pregunto Fluttershy acercándose

-Querida nos estas asustando-dijo Rarity

-DASHIE!-grito Pinkie acercándose mucho a Dash, como si no supiera el significado de "espacio personal"

-AH! P-PINKIE!-grito Dash asustada callendose por un momento de la silla para después levantarse

-Que observabas?!-pregunto Pinkie emocionada

-N-Nada!-respondio Dash nerviosa con un ligero sonrojo

-Entonces…por que estas babeando?...-dijo Pinkie confundida

-P-P-P-Por nada…-contesto Dash de brazos cruzados causando confusión y curiosidad por parte de sus amigas

-Tranquilas chicas! Descubriré que estaba viendo!-y dicho esto Pinkie comenzó a observar el lugar donde Dash se encontraba perdida-…no veo nada…solo veo a Soarin….-dijo Pinkie confundida para luego sorprenderse junto con las demás

-SOARIN?!-dijeron las 5 al unisono

-…*gulp*…n-no como creen! Es de MI de quien están hablando!, Rainbow Asombrosa Dash!-dijo en su defensa

-Ese beso te tiene hechizada Dash, yo lo se…es un milagro!-djo Rarity muy emocionada

-…-Dash no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca

-UUUUUUUH-murmuraron todos viendo a Dash, la cual solo se intentaba hacer bolita bajo la mesa

Una vez que paso el muuuy incomodo momento, Soarin le dio el almuerzo a Dash y ambos comenzaron a comer

***RING RING***

-OH, clases debo irme…-dijo Dash parándose

-Que clase nos toca?-pregunto Soarin

-Eh…a MI me toca teatro…-dijo Dash sin animos

-Hey no te gusta teatro?-pregunto Soarin

-No.-dijo Dash firme

-Entonces por que elegiste esa actividad?

-Rarity y Twilight me obligaron…-dijo Dash caminando

-Entonces quiero entrar igual a teatro!-dijo Soarin

-Hahaha ok…ESPERA! wow wow…wow…por que no eliges otra?-pregunto Dash

-Quiero estar contigo!-respondio Soarin

-EH?!-murmuro Dash sonrojada

-Me refiero…a que a mi tampoco me gusta teatro…asi que…suframos juntos-dijo Soarin sonriendo

-C-Claro…y Soarin…-dijo Dash

-Si?

-…ten…-dijo Dash amarrándole un sueter en la cintura a Soarin sonrojada, pues Soarin era demasiado sexy con ese pantalón y ese trasero ni se diga

-Que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Soarin confundido

-Tu calla…estúpido…-dijo Dash sonrojada mientras caminaba a la clase de teatro

-bien bien…-dijo Soarin siguiendo a Dash

-Y…aquí es!-dijo Dash abriendo la puerta para que Soarin entre ya que siempre los chicos entraban primero y Dash de ultimo pero fue detenida por Soarin

-…Las damas primero…-dijo Soarin sosteniendo la puerta para que Dash entre

-S-S-Soarin…-dijo Dash viéndolo un poco sonrojada pero mas sorprendida, ya que nunca ha sido tratada asi por un chico, al menos aparte de Fancy Pants quien era el novio de Rarity por razones obvias, era elegante y atractivo, perfecto para estar con Rarity

-Hehehe vas a entrar Dashie?...-pregunto Soarin aun sosteniendo la puerta

-…E-Estupido!-dijo Dash sonrojada entrando cruzada de brazos

-Muy bien jóvenes, todos tomen asiento, pasare lista y cuando mencione sus nombres me diran la razón por la que están aquí!-dijo la maestra de Teatro

-Si maestra Molly…-dijeron todos sentándose

-ahhh aburrido…-dijo Dash sentándose al lado de Rarity y Soarin y delante de Twilight

-Oh vamos Rainbow, el teatro es divertido en todos los sentidos, mira todo empezó en el año…!-empezo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Dash

-Tss Tss ahora no Twi…no necesito explicaciones nerds…-dijo Dash tapándole la boca a Twilight

-Vamos querida, el teatro es muy entretenido, y mas cuando interpretan obras de romance!-dijo Rarity para luego dar un suspiro

-…eh ok…-dijeron Dash y Soarin al unisono

-Rainbow Dash.-dijo la maestra viendo a Dash al pasar lista, ya que la mayoría se habían presentado

-Aquí…-dijo Dash parándose

-Presentese...-dijo la maestra a lo que todos voltearon a verla

-Emmmm…pos estoy aquí por…!

-zorra! Hahaha

-…-Dash solo volteo a ver al grupo de chicos que le dijeron eso y les hizo la groseria con el dedo a lo que todos comenzaron a reir

-Silencio!...Dash no groserías en mi clase…bien, presentese-dijo la maestra

-Ok Ok…Soy Rainbow Asombrosa Dash y estoy aquí por que…Ellas me obligaron!-dijo Dash señalando a Rarity y a Twilight las cuales solo observaban nerviosas

Luego de esa gran presentación el resto se presento, algunos imitando a Dash

-Bueno alumnos, empezemos con un ejercicio simple, Ayer como algunos sabran…estaban pasando una de mis películas basadas en un libro favoritas!, "Orgullo y Prejuicio"-dijo la maestra sonriente

-Agh…-murmuraron algunos irritados, entre ellos Dash

-Que hermoso libro! Es uno de mis libros favoritos!-dijo Twilight

-Si, es simplemente divino y romántico!-dijo Rarity

-Me encanta ese libro…supera mis expectativas…la escritora Jane Austen es impresionante…-dijo Soarin a lo que todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos

-Es bueno saber que hay personas que aprecian la Jane…empezemos la clase …Hmmm a ver…Soarin…emmm-dijo la maestra buscando con la vista a una segunda persona hasta que se le quedo viendo un momento a Dash, la cual se escondia lentamente tras un chico

-Rainbow Dash pasa con Soarin al frente por favor…-dijo La maestra

-CO**!-grito Dash para después aclararse la garganta-…Ejem..q-quiero decir…Claro maestra Molly…-dijo Dash parándose junto con Soarin

Las escenas que actuaron ambos eran basadas en Orgullo y prejuicio (propiedad de sus autores, les recomendó la película *.* y el libro ^^ si aman el romance no tan romantico) en especial la de el final, después de la clase todos los comenzaron a fregarlos hasta que llego la hora favorita de Dash DEPORTES! Dash amaba los deportes, digamos que era la capitana de el equipo de basket y soccer entre otros

-Ahora donde vamos?-pregunto Soarin caminando con Dash

-Yo a deportes, tu no se…-dijo Dash caminando

-creo que entrare a deportes, era el capitán en mi antigua uni asi que…

-Bien puedes venir…con la condición de que no seas un 20% mas genial que yo…-dijo Dash presumidamente

-Hecho…

Ambos salieron a la cancha la cual era ENORME, el maestro le dio el uniforme a Soarin y todos se fueron a vestir, por lastima los vestidores de mujeres se encontraban rodeados de las porristas zorras que animaban al equipo en el cual estaba Dash, la cual nunca estuvo contenta de convivir con ellas

-Hola Rainbow!-dijo una porrista, la capitana para ser mas presisa

-Hola perdedora…-dijo Dash agarrando su uniforme para luego irse quitando su blusa revelando su sexy abdomen, sus pechos y su cintura, Dash si tenia atributos, pero los escondia ya que le incomodaba un poco

-Heh plana…-dijeron las porristas para luego salir

-…Agh…-una vez vestida,Dash salio del vestidor para encontrarse cara a cara con Soarin cambiándose en el vestidor del frente, tenia un abdomen tan sexy, unos musculos…ese cuerpo era deseable en todos los sentidos

-…Soarin! Cierra la puerta!-dijo Dash muy rojita acercándose a las bancas para amarrarse sus agujetas tratando de olvidar ese sexy y violable cuerpo-…esos estúpidos de ahora….-dijo Dash en un suspiro

-ya no los hacen como antes no?-dijo Soarin amarrándole las agujetas a Dash la cual estaba sonrojada

-Exacto…estúpido…-dijo Dash golpeándolo

_~Remember?_

_You play it well victim sell_

_How I fell for it _

_I never fell before~_

_MARIANAS TRENCH-"B-Team"_


	5. capitulo 4- Un segundo accidente

"**Comenzo con un beso"**

**Capitulo 4-"Un segundo accidente"**

-Muy bien insectos…Comienzen a calentar, si no quieren váyanse!-dijo la entrenadora

-Ufff ya vámonos…-decian algunos alumnos apunto de retirarse

-Pero no entraran a mi clase en 1 semana…-dijo la entrenadora como sin nada

-Ugh! …77-murmuraron algunos molestos regresando

-No, no no los estoy obligando, pueden irse…no pasa nada, es su decision

-Vamonos…-decian llendose de nuevo

-Pero acuérdense de que no entraran a mi clase-dijo la entrenadora-…lindo dia!

-FUCK!-pensaban los que morían por irse

Durante deportes, Dash le mostro a Soarin lo asombrosa que es, pero Soarin no se quedo atrás, el igual tenia lo suyo, no fue el capitán en su otra Uni por nada

-Hah! En tu cara! 15 a 14! SOY ASOMBROSA! ARRODILLATE ANTE MI Y ADMITE QUE SOY ASOMBROSA!-Alardeo Dash sonriendo

-…Hehehehe si eres asombrosa…-dijo Soarin mientras se arrodillaba

-N-N-No me referia a que lo hicieras en serio…es decir!...emmmm…yo…y-yo…-dijo Dash sonrojada y mucho

-Hehehe tranquila…

-Pero, aun siento que eso no me convence…-dijo Dash pensando

-Algo como esto te convence?...-dijo Soarin abrazando a Dash de la cintura-…Eres asombrosa _Dashie!_

-…-Dash se quedo callada observando los brazos de Soarin alrededor de ella, tal vez eso era lo único que faltaba para convencerla, poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron rojas aun mas

-…Uh? Dash?-Soarin miro a Dash y noto su gran sonrojo, se veía adorable, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces, acaricio la mejilla de Dash y sonrio /GRAN ERROR\ O no?

-Q-Q-Que estas…!-Dash se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas, su instinto hubiera casi matado a Soarin y quería hacerlo, pero por alguna razón su corazón no, era lo mas cerca que un chico a estado de ella, además Soarin es el primer chico que le ha acariciado la mejilla y también el primer chico que hizo que ella misma se sonrojara, era algo imposible!

-Hehehe, te has puesto de un lindo color rojo, vamos a las bancas…tengo miedo de que te pase algo…-dijo Soarin cargando a Dash en brazos

-QUE CO** ESTAS HACIENDO?!-pregunto Dash aun mas sonrojada

-Te estoy llevando a las bancas, tranquila-dijo Soarin, una vez que llegaron, soarin se sento y al mismo tiempo acomodo a Dash en sus piernas como niña pequeña

-…Soarin…-dijo Dash sonrojada

-Si?

-…Por que eres asi conmigo?

-Hmmm? Acaso soy el primero?-pregunto Soarin en respuesta

-…-Dash solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que si

-N-No puede ser, eres una chica muy linda, no puedo ser el primero que te trata asi

-P-Pues lo eres…Al parecer solo para ti soy linda…-dijo Dash

-Vamos, debe haber al menos un chico que este enamorado de ti…o que al menos piense que eres linda igual que yo-dijo Soarin mirándola

-…no…para ellos yo…solo…soy un chico mas…es lo típico…-dijo Dash seria

-Eso esta mal! Tu no eres un chico mas, eres una hermosa chica que ama los deportes y esas cosas, eres asombrosa, una chica como tu no se ve todos los días…-dijo Soarin

-…-Dash se conmovio y mucho con lo que dijo Soarin, nunca en su vida le habían dedicado palabras tan lindas, que aunque pudieron ser solo unas simples palabras, para ella fueron lo mas lindo que pudieron haberle dicho, hasta pensó en el termino "Lindo"

-Tu tienes a alguien especial? Tu sabes…alguien que te guste?-pregunto Soarin curioso

-no…yo no soy asi…yo soy como una roca…

-…en mi mundo perfecto, hasta las rocas se enamoran y tienen sentimientos…hehehe-dijo Soarin riendo

-…-Dash estaba sonrojada, miro a Soarin a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, eran muy lindos,

Soarin era especial, único, varias cosas buenas a la vez, Aunque solo se conocieron hace unas horas, se sentía como si…se hubieran conocido toda su vida, ¿Por qué? Cual sea que sea la respuesta, será un nuevo misterio para Dash el cual tendrá que descubrir algún dia.

-Dash…-dijo Soarin

-S-Si?-respondio Dash aun sonrojada mirándolo

-Quiero disculparme contigo una vez mas por…el beso de esta mañana…-dijo Soarin

-…Soarin no importa en serio…-dijo Dash-…además…en parte es mi culpa…debi saber que ibas a entrar…yo…yo lo siento

Aveces los milagros ocurren, Acaso, ¿A esto se le puede llamar un milagro?, Rainbow Dash nunca en su vida ha pedido una disculpa de esa manera, si, estaba enojada aun por lo de su primer beso, pero, no tanto como para que se note, en ese momento sentía que no podía enojarse con el, y Soarin era el primer chico que se disculpa con ella al menos que no usaba la típica frase que tantas veces le han dicho "Oh ups, Lo siento hermano!"

-…No fue tu culpa…para nada, debi haberme dado cuenta de que ibas a salir…Lo siento-se disculpo Soarin

-N-No en serio, fue mi culpa, yo lo siento-dijo Dash

-Hahaha, esta bien entonces…dices que aceptas que tu me besaste eh?-dijo Soarin

-Si…por accidente pero si…y lo siento mucho…-acepto Dash muy sonrojada

-Entonces…hay que estar a mano no?...-dijo Soarin dejando confundida a Dash

-A mano? Q-que tratas de decir con…!-Dash no termino pues fue silenciada por Soarin

-…De verdad…lo lamento Dashie~…-y dicho esto Soarin le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Dash dejando muy sonrojada a la mencionada, era el segundo beso que ambos se daban, pero a diferencia del primero este no fue un accidente, al menos para Dash no lo fue, poco a poco las mejillas de Dash volvieron al estado en las que estaban cuando conocio a Soarin

-…Yo también lo lamento…-dijo Dash formando una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer, si le gusto ese pequeño accidente, ¿no?.

_~I just wanna kiss_

_I never wanna miss_

_More tingly one more time_

_Take my breath away_

_I'm dying for your kiss_

_I never wanna miss_

_Don't hold back anymore_

_Take my lips away_

_2NE1._

Dara ft. CL- Kiss. (Ingles).

watch?v=toeIMY3_pfw

**Link de la cancion Kiss~ arriba ahi en esa cosa de arriba si…ahí /~u~\**


End file.
